remberance and reality
by Zonnian
Summary: Hermione is having thoughts about the marriage died a year ago, but what happens when harry shows up at her door step ?


DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers include but are not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Every smut scene used in this story was written by professor granger on a completly different site  
  
Rating: nc-17 or R  
  
Summary : Hermione remembers what happened her first time and feels sorrow for harry is now gone ... but what happens when harry appears at her bedroom doorway?  
  
Is this the end or the beggining for the two?  
  
******************************  
  
"Harry,Harry, whoa whoa whoa,take it slow," I said totally wasted at this point as Harry began to unbutton my blouse.  
  
I bet you're wondering how I, the great hermione granger ended up totally wasted lying here on his HeadBoy bed?  
  
Well, I asked myself this question, over and over and over again.  
  
It all started with the 7th years final night.  
  
Dumbledore, announced that all the seventh years were going to have a quidditch match to celebrate our last and final year and then he booked the three broom sticks for the night.  
  
Boy, that was the wildest party i had been to and will go to.  
Not that i didnt want to have sex with harry we had been a couple for the past couple years, I know that he wanted this from his 5th through 7th year he had built up so much sexual tension that it was visible, like an aura glowing around him; Lavender, pavarti and ginny didnt help this any by attempting to get harry to cheat on me so often, he never did though.  
  
and because of that we were together 'till death do us part'. i wish i could get that horrible quote out of my head but the fact was, i couldnt and still can not. oh i wish i could.  
  
I ended up giving all of myself to him that night.  
  
Flashback  
  
Slowly, he leaned down and kissed me again, moving his lips slowly in rhythm with his. I opened my mouth and let his tongue explore, while i mimicked his actions. Through our school uniforms, i could feel his arousal, and i sank to my knees.  
  
i looked up at him, love sparkling in my amber eyes. I reached forward and touched him through the thick denim, and he moaned in response. I massaged him for a few seconds before slowly unzipping the front of his school trousers.  
  
Immediately, his erection sprung free of the restrictive fabric. Once again I looked into his sparkling emerald eyes, and without breaking eye contact, took almost the whole of his arousal into my mouth, sucking slightly. He closed his eyes and leaned back, enjoying the multiple sensations I was giving him.  
  
After a while, he grasped my head and pulled me upright. He leaned forward for another kiss, more passionate this time, and raised his hands to unbutton my blouse. Shortly, we were both naked, and he pulled me on top of him on his bed, and closed the curtains, adding a silencing spell and shield with a gesture. He rolled on top of me, marveling at how soft my skin was, and how beautiful I was under the many layers of the Hogwarts uniforms. I seemed perfect in his eyes. Once again he captured my mouth with his in a gentle, soft, loving kiss.  
  
I moaned in response and he eased my legs apart preparing myself to accept all of him for the fist time. The textbooks had said that there would be pain the first time he entered me, but it was anything but painful. It was wonderful, magnificent, beautiful, majestic. He started to move inside me, and it was the best thing i had ever experienced, better even than the first piece of homework that I had gotten back.  
  
Within minutes, he was crying his release, and shooting a stream of hot liquid deep inside of me. my own release soon followed, and we both lay back on the bed gasping for breath and letting our hands roam. He smiled into my hair, pulled me close to his body, and we fell asleep tangled in each other's arms.  
  
End flash back  
I longed correction LONG to feel him inside of me again, but can't and never will.  
  
I wished and still wish every night he were alive.  
  
All these thoughts flooding back into my mind my first ever time.  
  
Suddenly I heard the door to her bedroom door open and turned on her heel there stood Harry  
  
"Mione'," he said "I'm back for good."  
**********************************  
So how'd you like it? i would like to thank Proffesor granger for the smut scene  
  
Any review helps just type: please continue. or , stop you fool i hate this  
  
either way it helps, thanks ~ Ryoko Blue 


End file.
